


Coach Ennis

by GravityDidIt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Ennis, instead of becoming a power hungry Alpha becomes Derek's High school coach.He really needs to get his fantasies under control.





	Coach Ennis

Ennis started coaching at Beacon Hills High School just a few months ago and in his time as the baseball coach he had gotten to know many of his students.

But the one student that he was always careful around, the one student he always had to make sure to be careful was of his wondering eyes, was Derek Hale.

The kid was cute, yet handsome, his looks promising to refine into something more angular and striking, and his lithe young body with potential to grow muscles that would even rival his own.

Ennis had instituted congratulatory slaps across the ass just so he could get a feel of the boy’s pert ass. Baseball pants were never so sinful on a person before.

Ennis had just walked into the showers after their latest win when he saw Derek standing under the spray of hot water. He had to go hide himself in his office, because of the large tent his dick made in his shorts. 

As soon as the players cleared out Ennis was free to take his own shower, but with thoughts of Derek in his mind he was soon stroking his cock to full hardness.

He could just picture it in his head, his young athlete walking in on him while Ennis touched himself. At first the boy would act weird-ed out but his eyes would keep drawing down toward his Coach’s thick cock.

Then Ennis would ask Derek why he was so interested, Derek of course would sputter some nonsensical answer and then Ennis would lure him in. He would put his hand back on his cock and pump it, watch as Derek’s eyes darkened with a lust he didn’t understand. And then Ennis would ask Derek if he would like to look at an adult’s penis. Derek would take the opening.

Ennis would step out of the shower and gently push Derek to his knees “To get a better look”. Derek would grow bold and touch his coach’s cock, maybe even fondle his balls in his hands. And then Ennis would thrust with the barest of motions catching the head of his cock on Derek’s lips, painting them with his leaking precum.

And Derek would lick it instinctively. And then Ennis would take his mouth.

Ennis came into his fist with a groan. White cum painting his fist, only to be washed away by the showers’ spray. The spray took care of any clean up. Ennis dried himself with his towel and wrapped it around his waist but as he neared his office, something caught his eye.

Derek’s locker was open and inside the boy’s jockstrap. It hurt to get hard so fast after coming minutes prior but he knew that Derek’s scent would be fresh.

He pulled the thin straps of of the hooks of the locker and placed the pouch to his nose. He took a deep breath and his cock leaked precum against the towel.

With no one around Ennis didn’t see the problem, his towel fell to the floor as he wrapped his hand around his cock.

He was so lost in the smell and a new fantasy that he didn’t hear anyone enter the room until he heard.

“Coach?”


End file.
